Użytkownik:Hahli5656
Historia o Hahli Część 1 ---- Hahli na początku była Matoranką,która uwielbiała łowić ryby.Mieszkała w Ga-Koro.Jednak później zaczęła się inwazja na Mata Nui,którą rozpowszechnił Teridax Swoimi Rahkshi.Ta-Koro zostało zniszczone.Dużo wcześniej jednak Mata-Nui zostało nawiedzane przez roje Bohroków.Potem Hahli,Jaller,Matoro,Nuparu,Hewkii i Kongu dowiedzieli się że Mata-Nui umiera.Hahli i reszta popłynęli na Karzahni,razem z Takanuvą.Potem popłynęli wszyscy na Voya Nui i... Walnęła ich błyskawica!Ale to nie była zwykła błyskawica-to była błyskawica z Czerwonej Gwiazdy... Część 2 ---- -Masz ci los!-Rzekł Jaller.-Jesteśmy Toa!-Wszyscy się dowiedzieli.Po paru przygodach z Vezonem i innymi Piraka,Ignika wylądowała na Mahri Nui,podwodnym mieście.Wszyscy Toa przez maskę życia zmienili się w Toa Mari,czyli Toa,którzy mają w zbrojach specjalne systemy utrzymujące życie pod wodą.Po paru przygodach na Mahri Nui,doszło do bitwy.W winiku bitwy Mata-Nui został ożywiony. Cześć 3 ---- później Hahlli została wystrzelona na Bara Magna,gdzie przyjęła nową formę.Nowa,broń,nowe moce,i systemy pozwalające latać.Tam poznała nowych przyjaciół-Gresha,Strakka i Tarixa.Jednak Skralle pod wodzą Tumy zaatakowały Arenę w Tesarze. -Patrzcie!To Voroxy!-Ryknął Gresh.Bitwa się rozpoczęła.Jedynie Tuma przeżył ze wszyskich Skralli.Później,na cześć upadku Skralli,rozpoczęła się impreza. O mnie Naprawdę mam na imię Marcel i mam 8 lat. Bionicle zbieram od 2006 roku. Moim pierwszym Bioniclem była Toa Nokama Hordika. Teraz moja kolekcja liczy kilkadziesiąt Bionicli w tym najnowszą serię wszystkich Glatorian i Agori. Ponieważ jestem jeszcze mały,dopiero pisania sie uczę, to popełniam wiele błędów w pisowni nazw na stronie. Nie zawsze jest przy mnie moja mama, aby mogła je poprawić. Pozdrawiam wszystkich :) Ulubione Bionicle Małe Bionicle 2001 Onepu 2002 2003 Hahli 2004 Nuhri 2005 2006 Piruk 2007 Dekar 2008 Solek 2009 Zesk Średnie Bionicle 2001 Gali 2002 2003 Lewa 2004 Vakama 2005 Nokama 2006 Thok 2007 Hahli 1\2008 Lewa 2\2008 Gali 1\2009 Strakk 2\2009 Mata Nui Moje Opowiści Kroniki Hahli Kroniki_Hahli.jpg Część 2 Wojna z Tumą i Skrallem Do walki dołączyli Gresh, Strakk i Tarix. Skrall uciekł do Roxtus po Tumę. Voroxy dołączyły do Skralli. Skrall został pokonany. Voroxy też zostały pokonane. A Hahli walczyła z Tumą. Tuma pokonał Hahli. Tajun i Vulkanus zostały zniszczone. Zesk pobił Tumę.A Hahli Zemściła się na Tume i Skralle.Mata Nui uwolnił się,i zabił parę Voroxuw i uciekł do Areny Magna po Agori żeby powiedzieli gdzie jest Hahli. Część 3 Zemsta Hahli Metus Powiedział gdzie jest Hahli.Wtedy w Wszechświecie Matoran Av Matoranie zostały transportowane na Bara Magna.Mata Nui Spotkał Hahli i powiedział - Hahli na kogo jesteś zła? - a Hahli powiedziała - Bo jestem zła na Tume! - i zaczęła płakać. 3 Godziny później przyszedł Tarix i się pyta Mata Nuiego - Dlaczego Hahli płacze? - A Mata Nui - Niewiem Chyba Tuma ją zranił i pokonał - - Zawołam Zeska - Powiedział Tarix. Część 4 Ucieczka z Bara Magna Przyszedł dobry Zesk i pyta Tarixa - Czego chcesz bo ja śpię - a Tarix mówi - Nic - Hahli poszła i spotkał ją Skrall i mówi - witaj koleżanko czy chcesz ze mną walczyć - a Hahli Mówi - chcę cię zabić! - i leci do nieba a Skrall za nią.I są w kosmosie.Hahli spada na Teridaxa(Który jest w ciele Mata niego)i idzie do niego oka i strzela w Oko.A Makuta wychodzi z ciała Mata Nuiego i Makuta wpada do Geta Nui i całe Geta Nui wybucha.Ale Skrall leci do Voya Nui i tam został zabity przez Axona.5 godzin później przychodzi Grupa Oporu i wołają - Hahli górą - a Hahli cieszy się. Część 5 Urodziny Hahli Hahli ma dzisiaj urodziny.Przychodzi Jaller i Kongu do Hahli na jej urodziny.Hahli mówi - Co macie dla mnie? - A Jaller mówi - Jak to co,nowy dom!!!! - - A ty Kongu co masz? - pyta Hahli - Kwiaty - parę minut później przychodzą Matoranie i mają prezenty dla Hahli.Na górze Valmai biegnie Axonn i niszczy ogromną skałę zmieniając w pomnik Hahli.W Bara Magna Mata Nui został wyrzucony do Wszechświata Matoran. Część 6 Powrót po Glatorian i Agori (Już wkrótce) Część 7 Epilog (Już wkrótce) Postacie * Hahli * Mata Nui * Tarix * Gresh * Strakk * Tuma * Skrall * Voroxy * Teridax * Axon * Grupa Oporu * Vakama * wszyscy Agori * Jaller * Kongu * Wielkie Istoty * Matoranie * Av Matoranie (Umarli przez transformację do Bara Magna.) * Ty też Możesz być ale napisz mi na dyskusji Moje Sety 2001 * Toa Gali 2002 * Tahnok 2003 * Hahli * Macku * Toa Gali * Turahk ( Dostałem go od Kolegi ) * Lerahk * Pahrak I chyba są Jakieś ale na pewno nie. 2004 * Różne Vahki nie pamiętam ich imion 2005 * Nokama (Była moim pierwszym Bioniclem) * Whenua * Onewa * Różne Visoraki nie pamiętam ich imion 2006 Wszyscy oprócz Umbry 2007 * Hahli * Jaller * Kongu * Nuparu * Hewkii * Matoro * Pridak * Kalmah * Carapar * Takadox * Czarny Barraki * Maxilos & Spinax 2008 * Gali * Tahu * Onua * Lewa * Pohatu * Kopaka * Solek * Tanma * Photok * Raidak * Gavla * Kirop * Antroz * Vamprah * Chirox * Jetrax T6 * Icarax 2009 Wszyscy z Pierwszej Połowy 2009 roku Moce Jak by była Reklama o Secie Na początku pokazuje się niebieski napis Bionicle i Jest Arena Magna i biegną Skralle i atakują Berixa.I widać czarny cień tym cieniem jest Hahli i strzela w Skralle a Arena Magna płonie a Hahli i Berix uciekają do Baniekusa T1 i odlatują do Tajun. I Pokazują się Pudełka od nich.A na końcu pokazuje się Hahli. Przyjaciele (Wpisujcie się) *Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) *Jaller76 *Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) *Bohater Glatorian *Vavakx *Teridax, władca ciemności *Munmind17 *gabrys07 (Dyskusja) *Teratrax, wódz wilków z Roxtus *Dekar25 *Akuta Orlinix *Heros nad herosami. *Nowy Lewa "The air is back." *Coś tam Robię Wrogowie (Kto mnie nie Lubi to niech się wpisuje) * Disholahk Trivia * Na MLN jestem jako Hahli5656 i Marcelxx. * Mam wszystkich Piraka,Barraki,Toa Inika,Toa Mahri,Toa Phantoka,Toa Mistika,Makuta Phantoka,Makuta Mistika,Matoran z Karda Nui,Matonan z Voya Nui,Glatorian i Agori. * Urodziny mam 8 Kwietnia. * Jak grałem w Glaorian Arena i byłem Tarixem to przegrałem,i mój kolega powiedział że Tarix to ryczek. Sety które chce mieć * Mata nui * Kiina * Gelu * Onepu * Teridax * Takanuva 2008 (Miałem go dostać jak byłem w Londynie ale nie dostałem :( Ankieta Jakiego z Piraka lubisz naibardziej? Thok Hakann Avak Reidak Vezok Zaktan Jaką drużyne Toa lubisz najbardziej? Toa Inika Toa Mahri Toa Nuva Toa Mata Toa Metru Toa Hordika Toa Hagah Jaką opowieść mam napisać najszybciej? Gdy urodził się ta Matoranin Tani Gdy Turaga Vakama zmienił się w Toa Gdy Hahli rozwaliła jedno słońce Gdy Bara Magna zniknęła Gdy Jaller był Makutą 200px Galleria Hahli Image:Glatorianka_Hahli.jpg|To ja Hahli Image:Kroniki_Hahli.jpg|Ja na obrazku Image:Toa_Hahli.jpg|Ja jako Toa Pistok Image:Glatorian_Hahli.jpg|Ja jako Glatorian Image:Ali.jpg|Ja jako Toa Mahri Image:hahli-inika.jpg|Ja Jako Toa Inika Image:200px-Hahli MoL.png|Ja na meczu kohli Image:250px-MNOGII_Hahli.png|Ja w MNOG II Image:Img320x336hahli.jpg|Ja jako Matoranka Image:Prototype hahli.jpg|To mój Prototyp jako Toa Inika Agori Image:CGI Agori.png|Atakus, Tarduk i Raanu Image:CGI Agori 2.png|Zesk, Metus i Berix Image:Comic Unknown Agori1.PNG|Nienazwany Agori Image:Comic Agori.png|Pracujący Agori Raanu Pszyjaciel Image:Comic Agori Raanu.PNG|Raanu w Upadku Atero Image:CGI Raanu.png|Raanu na Pustkowiach Image:Raanu in Vulcanus.png|Raanu w Vulcanusie Image:Set Raanu.png|Raanu w formie setu Image:GA Raanu.png|Raanu w Glatorian Arena Berix Mały zbieracz Image:Comic Berix.png|Berix w Piaskach Bara Magna Image:SoC Berix with Book of Certavus.png|Berix w Tajemnicy Certavusa Image:CGI Berix.png|Berix na Pustkowiach Image:Set Berix.png|Berix w formie setu Image:GA Berix.png|Berix w Glatorian Arena Tarduk Image:Comic Agori Tarduk.PNG|Tarduk w Upadku Atero Image:CGI Tarduk.png|Tarduk na Pustkowiach Image:Set Tarduk.png|Tarduk w formie setu Image:GA Tarduk.png|Tarduk w Glatorian Arena Zesk Mały Pszyjaciel Image:CGI Zesk.png|Zesk na Pustkowiach Image:Set Zesk.png|Zesk w formie setu Image:GA Zesk.png|Zesk w Glatorian Arena Image:Zesk 2.jpg|Zesk Atakus Mały Wrug Image:Comic Atakus.png|Atakus w Piaskach Bara Magna Image:CGI Atakus.png|Atakus na Pustkowiach Image:Set Atakus.png|Atakus w formie setu Image:GA Atakus.png|Atakus w Glatorian Arena Metus Lodowy Pszyjaciel Image:Comic Agori Metus.PNG|Metus w Upadku Atero Image:CGI Metus.png|Metus na Pustkowiach Image:Metus in Iconox.png|Metus w Iconoxie Image:Set Metus.png|Metus w formie setu Image:GA Metus.png|Metus w Glatorian Arena Mata Nui Image:P1070168.JPG|Mata Nui w Bionicle 4 Odrodzenie Legendy Image:DoD_Toa_Mata_Nui.png|Mata Nui jako Glatorianin. Image:800px-Animation_Great_Spirit_Mata_Nui_Stares.png|Mata Nui ( Wielki Duch ). Image:250px-Bionicle_The_Legend_Reborn_cover_big.jpg|Mata Nui na Potkłatce filmu Bionicle 4. Image:MataNui.png|brudny Mata Nui. Image:01_mata_nui.jpg|Pudełko Mata Nuiego. Polecam * Gra Jamxm polecam tą grę to są śmieszne wyścigi tą grę trzeba instalować trzeba szukać na stronach z grami do instalowania Moje Wikię * http://pl.imperumbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna * http://pl.platypus.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_główna Pomoc * Czy Ktoś powie jak się zmienia Logo bo chce na mojej Wiki.